


It's always you.

by NegotiateWithMe (whtvr)



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst, Back from Prison, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Reunion, Soulmates, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whtvr/pseuds/NegotiateWithMe
Summary: From a Tumblr prompt: The first time Aaron sees Robert after prison. To make it more angsty, Aaron is with his new man.





	It's always you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @like-the-first-time-i-kissed-you (Tumblr) for the prompt and push and to @yorit1 (Tumblr) for encouraging me to write more.
> 
> I wanted something a little different so here is some angst for you like you asked. Let me know if you like it. There will be 3 chapter to this.

Aaron doesn’t know why he is doing this. The car keys on his hands are cold and sharp and he keeps twisting the keys across the keyring. It’s a cold winter morning and it will be definitely be snowing later. He just hopes he can avoid the traffic jams that will come from it.

He takes a deep breath and watches the air turn to mist in front of him. He’s distracted by it and follows the movements as it dissipates into nothing again.

And that’s when he sees him.

And that’s when Robert sees him

Aaron is leaning against his car, a new one that Robert doesn’t recognize. It’s been five year and of course Aaron would have a new car. He feels stupid for not thinking about it, wonders what else would Aaron have new in his life that he wasn’t aware.

The street is the same as the last time they were in this situation. Only the roles were reversed and they had both been running to each other. Arms reaching and pulling at each others bodies.

This time it was different. They exchanged looks at a distance. Almost looking for some sort of signal from the other. A permission of sorts, maybe even forgiveness.

Aaron removes himself from the car and shoves his hands into his pockets but his fingers keep turning the keyring in his pocket.

And Robert’s takes it as a cue that it is okay to approach him. The few belongings Robert has, have been shoved in his bag, most of them useless now, except for the pictures and books that kept him sain.

When he finds himself in front of Aaron he takes in all the little thing that make Aaron the man that he is today. Same scruffy beard, same bright blue eyes, some deeper lines on his forehead and a better fashion sense judging by his outfit.

They don’t know how to go about this. It’s been years since Robert told Aaron to move on. To stop caring and live his life. They were married once but that didn’t meant they had to postpone everything they wanted in life. Aaron only wanted Robert, he had said on one of their last visits before they agreed to part ways. They promised it wouldn’t be forever, but things change, people change and, inevitably, feelings change. That’s what Robert had hoped for. That his sacrifice of not having Aaron as his husband would make at least one of them closer to happiness. Now he was regretting it.

“Hi.” Robert greeted, twisting the bag handles in his hands and not presuming he would have the chance to say anything else.

Aaron responds with his sad smile. That hasn’t changed over the years.

“Got the letter in the mail last week.” Aaron offers bowing his head to the ground and kicking nothing to nowhere in particular.

“Hope it’s alright?” Robert asks looking at Aaron for some sort of permission. “Didn’t know who else to put down as my contact.”

Aaron’s does the smile again this time adding a sarcastic snort. And that pierces Robert through his heart because he recognizes the hint of anger and guilt that Aaron is pushing his way without any words. “Didn’t know you would actually be here.” He says, punishing himself even further.

“I only did because I needed to tell you myself.” Aaron says, point blank. Puts it out there from the beginning because he doesn’t want to keep Robert’s hope. 

“I’m with someone.” 

The words are crude and honest. And it is such an Aaron thing to do that Robert loves him even more in that instant. Even if he doesn’t have the right to say it anymore. To feel it anymore.

Robert acknowledges with a nod. Doesn’t pretend to say something nice and fake for Aaron’s sake. It hurts, but he’s partly to blame.

“So I guess I’ll see you around.” Robert says and hopes this times Aaron makes him change his mind. Give him permission to be back to where they were before he left.

“See you around.” Aaron voice faulters, it’s the first sign that he would be starting it all over again if he could.

Robert nodds and smiles as he walks backwards into the street.

Aaron reaches to his pocket and takes the keyring out again. He rolls it a couple of times in his hands untill something clicks and he’s looking at his wedding ring in his palm, and there is a glimpse of the inscription and the date engraved.

He whistles loudly into the end of the street. Watches Robert turn around, a look of surprise and shock plastered on his face.

“NEED A RIDE BACK HOME?” He shouts in the middle of the street, like a moron and a shy smile on his face. He looks up and down the street as Robert rushes over and finds him leaning against his car again.

Aaron stretches his hand out and shows him the ring. It’s scratched and dented, but it’s there and Robert responds with a smile. There’s a tentative step from Robert towards Aaron that doesn’t move from his position. His hand goes for the ring from Aaron’s hands and their hands brush lightly. The touch is brief but electric, and forces both men to close their eyes as their hands grasp each others and their bodies gravitate towards each other and like in some sort of rehearsed choreography. Their hands pull on each other, chest crashing together and breaths heaving into one another.

“Robert!” Aaron gasps between his lips. “We can’t!” And their faces brush against each other. The feeling of Aaron’s beard across Robert’s cheeks sends shivers through his body. Doesn’t believe how he managed to survive this long without it.

“But you know.” Aaron voice is low, almost a lament of desperation.

“I know.” Robert’s nods against Aaron’s forehead in painful understanding.

And, of course, that’s when it starts fucking snowing.


End file.
